Bodyguard
by TMi.Engel
Summary: Cuando Clary había salido esa noche de fiesta, no se espero que al día siguiente su padre la esperara en su despacho con alguien a quien le había dado el poder de ser su guardaespaldas, la verdad es que eso no le hacía nada de gracia. Mientras su mente estaba asimilando lo dicho por su padre, ella no pudo hacer mas que taladrar con la mirada a ese chico, ese chico llamado Jace.


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, la tematica es mia~**_

* * *

**El chico**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las 06.35h de la mañana y Clary acababa de llegar a su casa después de una noche, _―_y parte de la madrugada―de fiesta con sus amigas, había perdido la noción del tiempo y cuando pudo darse cuenta de la hora solo quedaban 5 minutos para las seis.

Sonriendo orgullosa de haber llegado antes de la siete, ―hora en la que las criadas comenzaban sus quehaceres en la casa―, se ató su largo cabello en una coleta alta y se cambió sus tacones por unas zapatillas.

― Ahora solo toca subir. ―dijo alzando la mirada hacia el árbol que tenía delante de ella―

Porque efectivamente, aquella noche ―igual que todas las noches que salía de fiesta o a cualquier sitio― no había pedido permiso a sus padres para salir, porque lo más seguro era que se lo hubieran negado y como ya estaba acostumbrada aquello, lo único que hacía era salir por su ventana y colocarse en la primera rama del árbol que la esperaba para su escapada.

Era como si ese árbol hubiera sido plantado intencionadamente al lado de su habitación para que pudiera ser libre y era algo que le gustaba.

Dicho esto, se sujetó a la primera rama del árbol y comenzó a subir por su tronco, los pocos rayos del sol que había se filtraban por las ramas y le daban en diversas partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que brillara como si su piel fuera de porcelana, haciéndola ver como un ángel.

Pero como si el cielo quisiera que ese ángel aterrizara en la tierra, Clary piso mal una rama haciendo que resbalara, por desgracia para ella llevaba un vestido demasiado ajustado y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar para volver a colocarse, mientras iba cayendo solo espero que con el golpe no se hiciera demasiado daño y sobretodo que no quedara inconsciente porque si no, sí que estaría metida en un gran lio.

_Espero, espero y espero, pero el golpe no llego…_

Porque demonios no sentía nada, que ella recordara no había avanzado tanto como para tardar demasiado en sentir el golpe, aunque en verdad sí que había sentido algo, pero no creía que eso fuera posible, ¿Es qué el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte? ¿Habría muerto? Tal vez sea eso, por eso su mente imagino como alguien la cogía al vuelo para que no se lastimara.

― Va siendo hora de que abras los ojos. ―le dijo una voz―

Al principio dudo de si era real, pero cuando esa persona la apego más a su pecho le hizo caso.

― ¿Por qué estoy en tus brazos…? ―pregunto dudosa mientras le observaba―

La verdad es que el chico era bastante guapo, sus ojos color miel era penetrantes y los rayos del sol que iluminaban su melena hacían que su cabello pareciera oro, era alguien digno de observar y con ese traje que llevaba parecía…

― Si ya has dejado de comerme con la mirada, creo que están llamando a tu puerta. ―dijo con una sonrisa torcida―

Parecía un completo imbécil, de acuerdo, la magia había acabado, seguro que era alguno de los guardaespaldas que protegían su casa, así que sería mejor ignorarle y volver a su labor, ya que como él había dicho alguien estaba tocando a su puerta, lo podía escuchar.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se deshizo de su agarre, maldito engreído, la había hecho perder el tiempo, ―ahora ya no importaba que la hubiera salvado―.

Era sábado, normalmente los fines de semana la dejaban descansar hasta la hora que ella quisiera, así que la sorprendió aquello, tenía que subir lo más rápido que pudiera con ese vestido, si abrían la puerta de su habitación se darían cuenta de que no había pasado la noche en casa y entonces sí que estaría en problemas, aunque esperaba que no avisaran a la ama de llaves enseguida.

― Deja de verme el culo, rubio teñido. ―dijo cuando bajo la mirada y le observo viéndola―

― Esperaba por si te volvías a caer, pero pensándolo mejor, creo que esta vez dejare que recibas el golpe. ―recibió como respuesta mientras se marchaba― Luego nos vemos, Clary. ―lo último no fue oído por la chica y tampoco la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de él―

Cuando al fin llego hasta la rama que daba directamente a su ventana, la cual había dejado abierta ya preparada para recibirla, entro tirando el bolso en el suelo y cogió su pantalón de dormir para colocárselo por encima del vestido e hizo lo mismo con la camisa, todo esto mientras respondía al llamado.

― Srta. Clary, su padre la espera en el despacho, necesita hablar con usted. ―le respondieron―

― De acuerdo, bajo en un momento, gracias.

Fue directa al baño que se encontraba en su habitación y se desmaquillo para no dejar rastro de su noche de fiesta, se perfumo un poco por si olía a alcohol o por si se había adherido a su ropa o a su cabello el humo de la gente que fumaba en el local.

Una vez que se vio decente para ser vista, salió de su dormitorio rumbo al despacho que se encontraba en la planta baja.

.

.

― Cuando llegue Clary os presentare, puede que este algo reacia al principio, pero esperemos que se acabe acostumbrando. ―le decía al chico que tenía de pie delante de él―

― Acostumbrando a que―dijo abriendo la puerta y dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella―, llame a la puerta, pero no me oíste y escuche tu voz así que decidí entrar ¿interrumpo algo? ―pregunto alzando una de sus cejas―

Intento que no se notara el nerviosismo que se apodero de ella en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio al mismo chico que la había salvado hablando con su padre.

― Hola cariño. ―dijo Luke acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la sien―

― Buenos días papá. ¿Quién es? ―intento disimular que no le había visto, por si acaso aún no había tenido tiempo de decirle a su padre lo que había ocurrido esa mañana―

― Oh, sí. Te presento a Jace Herondale y…―dijo dudando intercalando la mirada entre ambos―a partir de ahora será tu guardaespaldas.

Clary suspiro de alivio al saber que su padre aún no sabía nada, pero cuando su mente asimilo lo que su padre le acababa de decir, no pudo hacer más que mirar al chico, ―llamado Jace― y taladrarle con la mirada, mientras él sonreía.

Esto no iba a quedar así.

* * *

**_Siempre había querido escribir una historia de este libro, porque me encanta y después de darle vueltas lo he publicado.  
_**

**_Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._**

**_Nos vemos~~_**


End file.
